Life of a Morpher
by BearFangDK
Summary: Meet the crazy, witty, and when the situation needs it, serious: Morpher. Follow her as she leads a war against different dimensions' biggest baddies. She'll put blood, sweat, and sarcasm into keeping her dimension safe from those who wish to harm it. No pairings...yet. First two chapters take place between 'Deep Six' and 'Masks'. Rated T because Morpher's got a potty mouth
1. Hopefully Wanted Alive

**Hello fellow fanfictioners, this is my first fanfic. and hopefully not my last. Now here comes the other news, there is one main OC in this fic. All the other OCs are from different cartoons like: Jay is from Ultimate Spiderman, Luna is from AtLA, Angel is from Ben 10, Chase is from Young Justice, and Mac is from TMNT (2003). These OCs will eventually have their own fics. SO technically this fic has small crossovers. Anyway, I know I am just rambling now, but I thought you guys should know now, and not question who the hell someone is later on. Now then, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, just my Roshi._

* * *

Chapter 1: Hopefully Wanted Alive

Jump City. A coastal city that is quite peaceful, if you take out the traffic noise and people not knowing when to shut up about which boy or girl they like. Living in this town looks dreadfully, absolutely, incredibly, boring. Most would disagree with me and they're probably right. Enough of what I think, let us get down to business.

Strolling down the street, I make a stop at a 60s themed diner. Walking in, I take a seat in a booth and watch the news. Hey don't hate on me, I don't have the luxury of local news like you normal folks.

"Hello mam. I'm Stacey and I'll be taking your order. Would you like anything to drink?", a perky waitress on rollerblades asks me.

"Something that isn't decaf", I half joke. Don't judge me, I'm not a morning person.

"Coffee black it is", her happy voice diminishing, showing she too felt my pain. Who knows, maybe this town has potential for me living here. I start to tune into the news.

"While the girl on the footage has yet to be identified, authorities are still searching for this mysterious bank robber", The anchor reported.

Footage from the bank robbery is played and what I see is the most complete Rocky Mountain Blue Oyster shit I have ever seen. On the tape is a girl wearing a dark gray sleeveless, zip-up hoodie. Complete with black jeans and dark gray combat boots. However, what makes her stand out against most delinquents, is her short curly sky blue hair. Realization hit me like a smurf being crushed by a sack a bricks. What the hell?! That's me!

Pulling my hood over my head a little further, I waited for the waitress to come back with coffee. Most of you are probably wondering why I didn't high tail it out of there, well the answer is quite simple; I need coffee. Now.

When the server came back with the divine liquid, I paid immediately and walked out of there.

* * *

After several turns though quite a few back alleys, I managed to find a quiet spot where no one would see me. I then put my fists together and commanded:

"Summon the portal of Origin." A portal opens through thin air and a tall blonde and older looking version of _me_ , walks out of it. I bet you're wondering why she looks like me. The reasoning behind it is because she is a different dimension's version of me. Now nuff' said, let's get back to the show.

"Why the hell did you call me? I'm busier than you think-"She says in that annoying indifferent voice she has. Luckily, I cut her off.

"Please save the lecture Abby. Now, why the flying rabid bunny, am I wanted for robbing a bank?", I ask in serious tone.

She pulls out a holographic projector, types in a few keys, and the footage pulls up. After watching it a few times, she makes modifications to the video to enhance the quality. Finally, the video is as clear as day, and we both see something that catches our eye. Most people wouldn't be able to catch the two things we saw. First, with the enhancement, you could tell the cheap knock-off was an extremely life like android. Second, it had an S symbol on the back of its neck. Not the Superman symbol. It was a short S with pointed ends. For those of you who aren't familiar with it, it's the trademark for a man named Slade.

Looking at Abby, I can tell she is beyond pissed and now on level furious. Those two have a bad history and we'll just leave it at that. Treading carefully, I say in a hushed, but serious tone,

"I'll go along with it."

She gives me a look between bewildered and anger. So much for treading carefully.

"What do you mean you'll "go along with it"?" she asks incredulously.

"I mean being undercover as a criminal could help us catch those shipments of weapons from the Omni dimension."

She opens her mouth to say something but then shuts it. She then goes back to her indifferent voice and says,

"By doing this you know that the other Roshi and I can't help you if you are caught by the authorities."

"Oh please, getting caught? Abigail have you met _me_? Sure chases and fights will happen, but getting caught?" , my voice dripping with smartass and pride. She glares at me with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine. I'm 87.5 percent sure." I reassure her.

She nods, then walks in the portal, but not before she pauses and says,

"Good luck."

I smile, "Keep me updated on when the next sparring session is. I need to beat Jay at something."

* * *

Wait chapter come back! I forgot to add something; hello the names Morpher. Now you can end the chapter.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, Ultimate Spiderman, TMNT (2003), Avatar the Last Airbender, Young Justice, or Smurfs._

 **BTW: the Omni Dimension, is the Ben 10 universe.**

 **So let me know what you guys think about it. Yes, Morpher breaks the 4** **th** **wall. This chapter and the next take place between Episodes Deep Six and Masks. Also, the word** **roshi** **means old master in Japanese. But the reason I use it is because it's fun to say. This story will be canon eventually. I'm planning on updating every week. Now for the ultimate question: Should Morpher be made a titan after Apprentice or after AfterShock? I have a poll on my profile and you guys can comment about it. So ya, please leave a review. No flames please. See ya later alligators. ;)**


	2. Everybody's a Critic

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Just my Roshi._

* * *

Chapter 2: Everybody's a Critic

 _Duck. Jump. Dodge._ I feel like I'm in that movie "Dodgeball" except, instead of rubber balls being thrown at me, it was starbolts, magic, sonic blasts, punches, and… birderangs? I have no clue. Anyway back to the fight.

Blocking a punch to the gut from the Boy Wonder, I caught his hand and then proceeded to flip his ass over me, which ended with him kissing the pavement. Hearing the battle cry of an extremely unhappy red head, I turned to see her flying straight at me. Thinking quick, I jumped high enough to land on her back for a second and flipped over the _green_ pterodactyl behind her. Unfortunately, I landed right in front of the now awakened and equally pissed, Robin.

"Hi. How ya doin'? You think you guys could leave me be?" I asked quite sincerely, but don't let that word fool you, I was stilling being a wiseass. A left hook was all I got for an answer. My poor eye never saw it coming.

"After the fact that you blew up a shipping warehouse and robbed a bank? What do you think?" a voice answered that was completely monotone and equally dripping with sarcasm. Turning, I saw the mage hurling a dumpster at me. Quickly, I jumped over it and landed behind her. I realized it was a wrong move because I was now surrounded by spandex wearing heroes. It was then, that my only option was to use my natural superpower of pissing people off. Not by action but by words and evasion.

Technically, I do have powers or abilities. For instance, I'm a pyro and geo kinetic. I am awesome at hand-to-hand combat, contrary to what Abby says. Apparently I leave my left side open, I don't know, something stupid like that. I'm very well trained in acrobatics, thanks to my parents, may they rest in peace. Lastly, that teleportation thing that I have. My powers come from being a Roshi. All of us have powers except for Abby, well opening dimensional portals is I guess a power, but that's natural for all Roshi. Look at me, I'm breaking that rule of 'show don't tell'. How am I supposed to show you people when you're reading? Just kidding. Anyway, back to the fight.

"You all realize that if you started with this approach in the _beginning_ of the fight it would have ended much better in your favor right?" I asked in my signature smartass tone. I dodged the green tiger that charged at me. His claws almost snagged the bracelet on my wrist.

"Hey, watch it! I'm critiquing here!" I yelled at him. The bracelet on my wrist keeps my secret ID safe. It's what you would call a glamour charm. However, it only changes my hair color. Now back to my smartass show.

Hearing the battle cries of three people this time, I jumped up, twisted in the air and landed on the half-metal man's back. I was then body slammed into the wall to the left of me by the familiar red head. Falling to the ground in a crouch, I swept the legs out from under a charging traffic-light themed, teen. Standing up, and realizing yet _again,_ I was surrounded.

"Try and make this easy for yourself and stand down", Wonder Boy said in a very commanding voice.

"What? You guys are getting tired already? Oh, by the way, if you want to get the drop on someone I suggest, not screaming at the top of your lungs. Red head Amazon, I'm looking at you mostly." I retorted at them. Ending the statement by pointing at the pissed alien.

Realizing it was I who was taking a beating; I inhaled, closed my eyes, exhaled, and then opened them. I had teleported away from them.

* * *

A little history lesson you guys, my home is located in an abandoned small city. Said city, was abandoned after being built because a major asbestos problem occurred. Funny how 10 years later it all still looks brand new, to a degree. Luckily, I located all of the disease causing crap, and disposed of it in a pocket dimension the Roshi created for dangerous chemicals. Now back to me.

Walking into my house, I was greeted by a giant Newfoundland tackling me to the ground. I was then licked to death, meaning he missed me.

"Did Griffon miss Morpher? Yes he did, yes he did!" I cooed at him. Yes, I can be nice sometimes. Sue me.

Someone then cleared their throat, and I looked up to see Jay, my best friend. Jay is also a different dimension's version of me. Except, her dimension has these groups known as the Avengers, XMen, and weird heroes with names like Spider-man or Captain America. I mean, what if Captain America gets promoted? Does he change his name to Major Merica?

" _Hermana,_ why the hell are you blowing up warehouses?" she asked exasperated towards me. Looks like Abby forgot to tell the rest of the team. Typical. Speaking of Abby, she then appears out of a portal. Her face stoic like usual.

"Did you destroy the weapon shipment?" there's that indifferent voice that we know and love.

"Funny how Jay knows that I did and you didn't. Or are you just asking something you already know the answer to?" I ask skeptically. All I get is a glare and I nod in response to my question.

"You need to be more subtle when it comes to things like this. You need to keep a low profile. Otherwise, every dealer in illegal weapons is going to be more careful when around you. And lastly, we don't you to get even further on Slade's radar. He knows you're anyway, but at least try not to grab more of his attention." She lectures me, but I could tell the worry and warning were in her voice.

"Um, I know this is more of a conversation between you two chicas, but WHAT THE DIABLO is going on here?!" Jay bellows at us. Normally she doesn't lose her cool, but everyone has their moments.

I then tell her about the bank robbery footage and how I'm playing the criminal in this charade.

She scoffs at me, "Hermana save me the excuses, you just like fighting and pissing people off."

"That totally true.", I comeback.

Abby, now looking annoyed at us, tells me I should hit the sack and then looks at Jay and tells her she needs to leave. We both grumble about not being able to talk to each other for a few weeks. Jay heads back to her dimension and so does my mentor. Once they're gone, I push Griffon off of me and I feel a sharp pain on my arm. Looking at it I realize that while the green changeling may not of caught my bracelet, he did although make a nice size cut across my wrist. Not wanting it to get infected, I get out the first aid kit from the kitchen and go to work on taking care of it.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 2. And you guys finally met Jay and she's from the Marvel dimension. I don't own anything from marvel except Jay. Oh and the reason why Morpher didn't use her powers is because she was more like seeing what she was up against. Thank you to Ssj Maggie for following and favoriting this story!**


End file.
